soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Falconeri
Olivia, Sonny & Kate all went to high school together which would make them the same age. | died = | cause = | age = | occupation = Hotel Manager | title = | residence = Olivia's Loft, #3 Port Charles, New York | parents = Talia Falconeri | siblings = Vito Falconeri Vinnie Falconeri Phil Falconeri Cosimo FalconeriMentioned December 23, 2011. | spouse = | romances = Sonny Corinthos Johnny Zacchara Steven Webber | children = Dante Falconeri | grandchildren = | grandparents = Nona Falconeri | aunts/uncles = Theresa FalconeriMentioned on air 5-21-09 | nieces/nephews = Tommy Falconeri | cousins = Kate Howard Violetta Falconeri | relatives = Trey Mitchell | color = #FF7F00 | color text = #000000 | species = }} Olivia Falconeri is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She has been portrayed by Lisa Lo Cicero since September 19, 2008. On July 1, 2009, LoCicero was put on contract with the series, just a month before her onscreen cousin Megan Ward was written out.http://www.daytimeconfidential.com/2009/07/01/lisa-locicero-signs-gh-contract/ Storylines Olivia is the cousin of Crimson editor-in-chief Kate Howard. Olivia and Kate (then known as Connie Falconeri) grew up together in Bensonhurst, New York. In high school, Olivia dated Sonny Corinthos, from whom she became pregnant. Sonny, unaware of the pregnancy, left Olivia to pursue Kate. Olivia gave birth to a son, Dante Angelo Falconeri. She has kept Dante's paternity a secret to protect him from Sonny's dangerous lifestyle. Olivia tells her family and friends that Dante's father could be any of three or four men she had slept with during that time. Only Kate knows the truth about Olivia's son and has kept her secret even after she changed her name and left her family. Olivia was very relieved when Kate didn't run off with Sonny, but was upset when Kate left her family to pursue her dreams. After Kate left Bensonhurst and changed her identity, Olivia did not have any contact with Kate for twenty years. She kept herself posted on Kate's accomplishments through newspapers and magazines. Olivia was reconnected with her past after she saw Sonny at Frankie's bar. Sonny, engaged to Kate, asked Olivia to come to Port Charles to be Kate's maid-of-honor. When she arrived in Port Charles, she checked in to the Metro Court Hotel where she meets Carly Jacks, Sonny's ex-wife. Olivia told Carly who she was and revealed to Carly that Kate's real identity is Connie Falconeri and that she hails from Bensonhurst, not Connecticut. On the day of the wedding, Olivia helped Kate fix her hair and get dressed for the ceremony. Olivia presented Kate with a necklace that all Falconeri women have worn to their weddings. Kate refused to wear the heirloom and the two had a loud argument that everyone in the chapel could hear. Olivia, furious that Kate denies her identity by refusing to wear the heirloom, decides to wear the necklace herself. After Kate was shot at the altar, Olivia was grief-stricken, fearing for her cousin's life. As she held a bloody, wounded Kate, she told her that she is proud of who she has become and that she is happy that she accomplished everything that she dreamed of. Kate was rushed to General Hospital and Olivia told Sonny that she will be making all of Kate's medical decisions because she is her only family. She agreed to let Patrick Drake operate on Kate since he is one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. Kate survived the operation, but was slow to recover. Kate revealed to Patrick that Sonny has a grown son with Olivia. While Kate is in recovery, Olivia discovered (through Carly) that Sonny never left the mob, and that he had lied to everyone about it. Carly also told Olivia about what happened to her son, Michael Corinthos, warning her to keep Kate away from Sonny. Olivia told Kate what she learned, but Kate didn't believe her. She retorted that Olivia is just jealous because she got Sonny and now she doesn't have the love of her son's father. Kate wanted to tell Sonny about Dante. She felt that if Sonny learns about his son, it will give him a reason to live and it will stop him from joining the mob and taking revenge. Olivia is adamant about not doing it because she feels that her son would get hurt. She doesn't want Dante to suffer little Michael's fate. After the Metro Court Hotel is having issues, Jasper Jacks hires Olivia as his manager. Olivia has since been Jax and his wife's friend. She also helped Jax and Carly when making a decision on Michael Corinthos's surgery. Olivia met Claudia Corinthos at Jake's on October 13, 2008. Claudia brought up the wedding incident and a verbal fight ensues. Olivia and Carly, Jax's wife, came together to stop Sonny from marrying Claudia, but he does so anyway, costing him his friendship with Olivia. Olivia begins a relationship with Johnny Zacchara in May 2009, although she is twice his age. Despite criticism from Sonny & Claudia, the two continue to see one another and they make love for the first time on May 20, 2009. Soon after, Dante arrives in town and she discovers he is working for Sonny under an alias. Despite Sonny confessing his love to Olivia, she rejects him stating that he is a married man and needs to be with Claudia. References External links * Olivia Falconeri @ ABC.com * Olivia Falconeri @ Soaps.com Category:General Hospital characters